


K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky being a coy bastard, Captain kink, F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of Pregnancy, Pining, Steve being an oblivious bastard, Unrequited Love, filthy smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: You’ve been pining after Steve Rogers, your mentor and the one person who makes you feel safe, but when you catch him staring at Natasha’s ass, Bucky decides to make him jealous for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Is the star crooked or is it straight?” “What? Oh, sorry, I was staring at your ass.”
> 
> Author’s Note: This is for Sam’s Rockin Around the Christmas Tree Writing Challenge. I realised that this was due on the 20th, but not knowing where LovelyNemesis is from, the 20th might have already gone, but here it is. I took a different spin on it, and it is incredibly long so I’m sorry. I’ve split it up into two parts because it’s like 8k all together. I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: This is one I have transferred over from Tumblr. The challenge itself took place on tumblr.

Christmas wasn’t your favourite time of year, not by a mile. Christmas had always been the loneliest holiday of the year where you’d watch all the families buy their children presents and decorate the house with lights, everything merry and bright, but you’d never had an affinity for happiness.

So, when Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed billionaire, playboy, philanthropist found you in the middle of a bar fight in Valencia and had been amazed when he watched you pull your fist back and with hardly any effort send a two-hundred-pound man flying across the run-down bar. The rest of the men had gone for you, but it took you under a minute to shove all of them hard enough to knock them out cold.

You’d wiped your hands on your apron and jumped back over the bar, going back to your job as a bartender; a hard living in a hard city. You’d served beers and shots until Tony Stark stood up from his seat in the secluded corner of the bar and approached you, handed you his business card and given you the proposition; to fight for the world as an Avenger. You’d torn the business card up in his face and told him to get out of your bar, but Tony being the stubborn man he is, wouldn’t take a no for an answer.

He placed a hundred-dollar bill for his tab down on the bar, along with another stark white business card and left, before you have a chance to send him a message again. You’d looked down at the card, at the deep, dark writing and slipped it into your pocket, telling yourself it was because you didn’t want to litter and that you’d never call him.

You’d been alone your entire life, the moment your parents found out you could lift the car with your bare hands, or that time your brother had dropped a knife onto your foot and it bounces straight off, they sent you away, scared of what you were… what you are.

It seemed so trivial now, to think about the loneliness and abandonment of being sent to that orphanage and how lonely it was to escape and build yourself a life in one of the world’s most dangerous cities. Fighting your way through drunken brawls to release the anger of your abandonment, but the moment you’d dialled his number on a payphone, the moment he answered, suddenly you didn’t feel so lonely.

He had torn you from your dangerous life and given you a home, a purpose, a family. He’d given you a life to be proud of and not what that made you ashamed to look in the mirror, one that made you believe the words your parents had said to you, the ones your brother had hissed at you.

The press conference had been the hardest, to announce the new Avenger. You’d been adamant about having your identity out there, to make sure your family knew you were better than those words, those empty insults, and you wanted to make sure they knew that you were a good person with no thanks to them.

Tony had held your hand behind the podium, assuring you that everything was going to be okay and that no matter what, he’d be there along with the team… with you. You’d squeezed his hand and continued answering the press’s questions about your involvement in the team, what you brought to the team, you had so many answers swirling around in your head, so many things you wanted to say, but your mouth had opened and spewed out the words before you could stop it.

“What I bring to the team isn’t my strength, because everyone in the team is already strong; mentally and physically, but what I bring to the team isn’t necessarily about the team, it’s about the world. I bring hope, a chance to write some wrongs and show the world that the Avengers are to be trusted beyond what the media may tell you and what you may see out in the field. Humans or humanoids alike, we make mistakes, but given the chance, we can right them. All we need is hope.”

The media had started throwing more questions at me, but Tony had torn his hand out of mine and held it up, halting the reporters and finishing the hour-long press conference. You were exhausted, of fighting for your life and only yours, you wanted to be someone, to look in the mirror and see a hero.

The Avengers were wary people, untrusting as most of them had the same family life as you, meaning none. They’d been betrayed by everyone who they loved and were not welcoming immediately. The first time anyone asked if you wanted to join them for a games night was after the first mission, one with Captain, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and you.

There had been a missile, flying straight for Captain’s position. He was too focused on the Hydra Agents in front of him, he’d been bashing a guy’s head in when you noticed it flying, the air whistling around the fast-approaching bomb, and you’d done what anyone else with an indestructible body had done; you’d thrown yourself at it.

Captain had screamed your name as you’d grabbed the missile and pushed up from the ground and sent it back up into the air, the missile flying straight over Captain’s head and sending both you and the missile into the lake. The explosion sends you flying, up and out from the water and back onto land. Your back hit the gravel, your body sliding up the path until you hit the side of a building, stopping the momentum, and causing you to sit up.

Captain came running around the corner, discarding his shield on the floor beside you and assessing you for damage, his hands running along your arms and legs, atop the leather of the suit. He took your head in his hands, turning it to each side to look for anything. You just watched his worried face with tentative eyes, admiring the beauty of America’s golden boy.

“You’re fine,” He had said, letting go of your head and sitting back on his heels. You nodded, smiling up at him. “You could have died.”

“I knew I wouldn’t, but I would have done it even if I could,” You told him truthfully, pride swelling in your chest as he smiles. Taking your hand in his and helping you up from the gravel, he grabs his shield again and before you both go back to the fight, he looks at you.

“Thank you, Agent Y/N,” and with that, he’s taking off running towards the Hydra agents that have crowded around Natasha, and you do the same; the good fight needing to be fought.

The knock on your door had come the moment you buttoned your pants up over your hips and as you opened it, the smiling face of your Captain struck you. You invited him in and he gushed, thanking you for saving his life and for having his back. You smiled, proud to be a part of this team, to have saved the life of Captain America. He extended an invitation to the team’s bi-weekly game night, tonight was charades, and he wanted you on his team.

You’d been so happy, so incredibly happy to be apart of something that you’d hugged him, full on wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as you could without breaking some bones. He’d laughed, deep in his chest, the sound that was the physical representation of honey, smooth and sickly. He’d returned the hug, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and he didn’t seem to mind standing there for the two minutes and twenty-seven seconds of the hugs duration.

You had a family, a real one. You’d known that the moment you’d tried to act out Gun’s N Roses for Steve and he’d flopped down on the couch in frustration.

“How am I meant to act this out to him when he was frozen?” You yell in exasperation. Everyone had laughed as Steve covered his face with his hands and surrendered the game to Natasha’s team.

“What was it?” Steve asked, sitting up, obviously not hearing Natasha yell it out, winning the points.

“Guns N Roses,” You’d told him, and he’d groaned, throwing his hands up.

“I know them. Paradise City and Welcome to the Jungle,” Steve had laughed. You all but tackled him throwing the card at him as he laughed. “You’re just not very good at this game.”

“I am fantastic at this game. You’re the lousy guesser,” You had shot at him, flopping down next to him, letting Clint go up and begin his part. He’d looked down at you with those bright blue eyes, and as Clint began his actions, clapping his hands and dancing around the living area, all the Avengers screaming out their guesses, you are watching him doing some sort of dance.

“Salsa dancing,” You yell out above all the voices saying incredibly random stuff, watching his feet move in a way yours have before.

Clint stops, pointing at you. You grin as Steve throws his arm around your shoulder and pulls you into his side, the Avengers laugh, and Steve grins.

“Who would have known that the only way Steve would win game night is with help from Y/N!” Tony chimes in, grinning from his seat next to Thor.

“I’ve won before,” Steve protests and the room begins to fill with a lot of, ‘no, you haven’t.’ Steve grins down at you again and you know from that moment that the Avengers are your family and from there, there is no going back.

When your first Christmas with the Avengers rolled around, nine months after Tony Stark found you, the Avengers are divided into teams. A common thing around the compound is games, everything is made to be fun. Mostly by Natasha and Clint who have claimed themselves Santa and Mrs Clause for the season and are the bringers of fun.

As we all stand in the common area, awaiting our assignments, with Clint rattling a bunch of paper slips with the different jobs on them in a top hat, looking absolutely ridiculous in his Santa costume. Slowly, everyone gets their assignments, from lights to hanging up the tinsel and banners, to the Christmas tree, to setting up the table with decorations, to baking cookies and sweets, to going out and buying Christmas movies, to putting up the solar lights around the training ground, essentially turning the entirety of the compound into a massive Christmas tree.

You pick yours and open the slip, looking down at the cursive writing on the little piece of paper. It reads, ‘Christmas Tree’ and not knowing who your partner for this time consuming, incredibly dangerous mission, you simply make a move to go and get a can of Coke out of the fridge and look around the room as people pair up and go to do their jobs.

As everyone begins to slowly leave the common area, you notice Steve, sitting alone on the couch, probably waiting for his partner. Assuming that it meant that you were his, you stand and move towards him.

“Christmas tree duty?” You ask, sitting down beside him as he stares straight ahead. He turns and looks at you, a smile overtaking his face. Hope filled your chest, alone time with Steve is always your favourite, harbouring a major crush on the Captain and his beautiful soul.

“No, actually. I’m on lights and banners. Natasha went to go fetch all of it and I’m just waiting.” You huff out the breath of hope, attempting to maintain the smile on your face for his sake. “I think Bucky said he was on Christmas tree duty and he went to go get it from storage with Natasha.”

“Right,” Is all you say, disappointed that you don’t get to spend alone time with Steve. You’d been trying to gauge his reaction to you, his feelings, you’d always been pretty good at telling if someone liked you, but Steve wasn’t as much of an open book as everyone seemed to think.

You both sit in silence before the elevator dings and all you hear is laughter and dragging sounds, before Bucky and Natasha enter the common area, Bucky with a massive box and Natasha with smaller but overflowing box, lights and wires dangling out of the sides.

“Guess you’re stuck with me,” You say, looking at Bucky as he dumps the box and comes up behind the couch.

“Not a bad person to be stuck with,” Bucky grins, winking at you. You laugh nervously and look at Steve who is tensing beside you. You pat his shoulder to remedy the situation and stand, moving towards the absolutely gigantic box that clearly holds all the decorations for the Christmas tree you and Bucky have to go retrieve. “You ready to head off?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” You say, looking over at Steve who is still looking at Bucky. For the first time in ten or so minutes, the smile leaves your face saddened by Steve’s clear adversity to you. He is kind and welcoming, a good friend, but friends was never an option for you. The moment your eyes had laid on Steve, you knew you were gone, thrown into a whirlwind of emotions too strong to be managed. He had smiled and shook your hand, the touch of his calloused skin sending you into a frenzy. It was uncommon for you to fall so hard for someone so quickly, or more often even at all.

In every country you’d resided in, men had thrown themselves at you, you know you’re beautiful, it’s a fact, but you know that it isn’t enough for Steve; the righteous soldier. You wanted to be strong and capable, to be kind and compassionate, to be a good friend and an even better teammate, but Steve still didn’t blink differently at you, maintaining his superiority in missions and his platonic friendliness in everyday life. It was exhausting, lying awake at night wishing he’d be running his hands over your skin instead of you.

The smell of pine was overwhelming a mile out from the Tree Farm. The moment the smell hit, Bucky began smiling. You knew why, the melancholy of the scent to the happier times, with his family and Steve in Brooklyn, but you don’t feel the nostalgia because you hadn’t celebrated Christmas since you were four, hardly remembering the smell of the cooking or the wrapping paper, not remembering what you got for Christmas or how it felt. It was so long ago now, so long that it seemed like a lifetime.

“Maybe this one,” You asked, running your fingers through the massive pine tree, the needles scattering through your fingers. Bucky stopped beside you, looking up at the tree, his eyes a little darker than Steve’s, no green like his. The same, but different.

“Maybe, but we should exhaust all options,” He replies, moving to continue through the farm. You laugh, walking to catch up with him.

“You sound like you’re on a mission, Sarge,” You joke, bumping your shoulder against his covered metal one. “Any bad guys to take out?”

“Stop being a smartass,” Is all he says, giving you the evil eye, but you know he doesn’t mean it because he’s grinning, trudging through the fresh snow on the ground and looking around for the perfect pine tree. Bucky hums as you both stop in front of a tree maybe ten feet tall and beautiful, full of life and Christmas spirit, whatever that is.

“Sold,” You say, looking up at the super soldier, his eyes cast down to you as a smile stretches over his lips.

You take note of the number of the tree and both of you trudge through the snow to find a salesperson, in silence. Bucky looks down at you as you turn the corner in the maze of trees, you look back up at him, lifting an eyebrow in regard to the wearying stare.

“Are you going to tell him?” Bucky asks, you halt your walking and look at the soldier who stops and turns to you. You don’t say anything because it’s an unnerving question that sends a shock of uneasiness through you. “To Steve.”

You huffed out a breath, crossing your heavily coated arms over your chest, refusing to give into his questioning.

“Doll, everyone except him sees how you look at him. It’s pretty darn obvious,” Bucky admits. Throwing your head back and groaning at Bucky’s words, knowing now why everyone tried to leave you and Steve alone, tempting you to make a move, but the moment Steve would shuffle awkwardly and dismiss himself, you’d find yourself frowning at his retreating figure and wish he’d like you back.

“Can we just buy the tree and stop talking?” You groan, moving just as a Sales attendant comes out of the maze and begins walking directly to them.

“Don’t like hearing the truth, doll?” Bucky smirks, tilting his head slightly at you, attempting to intimidate you, but it doesn’t work. You’re an Avenger, after all, intimidation is your game.

“No. The truth is fine. It’s your voice that I don’t like hearing,” You shoot back, smirking over at him as the sales attendant gets closer. You notice as Bucky places his flesh hand over his heart in mock horror and slyly slips his metal hand into his jacket pocket, hiding his ailment from the young girl.

“Can I help ya’ll?” She asks, a southern accent slipping from her lips. You smile sweetly and nod, looking quickly at Bucky who is still smirking… The bastard.

You tell the young girl the tree number and hand over the credit card, platinum and definitely not yours. Ownership of Stark Industries, it reads in gold writing on it. Tony supplied them to everyone, for whatever you needed, not including sports cars and Rolexes… Apparently, Sam learnt the hard way. Though you think that a Christmas tree counts as a need.

Bucky and you strap the tree to the top of the SUV and head back to the compound, ready to begin the fun part; decorating. When you pull in, opting to drive, Natasha is up on a ladder right at the front of the compound, putting lights up on the fences, the place already looking more festive. Steve is standing below her, his head tilted up towards her body and is holding the pile of lights.

You begin to brake into the garage and as you pass your teammates, you notice where his eyes are directed. You feel the heat lift to your face and attempt to focus on parking the car instead of the man you so desperately want to be with staring at the ass of Natasha Romanoff; the sexy, beautiful, alluring assassin.

“Was he…?” Bucky asks, trailing off as you sit in the car for a moment, not moving, trying to regain your breathing.

“Yep,” You reply, passively. Retracting the keys from the car and shoving the heavy door open, Bucky follows and you both haul the heavy tree into the compound and you try to forget about how his attention on a woman you can’t compete with made you feel like curling up into a foetal position and shovelling cookie dough into your mouth.

“Don’t let it upset you, doll. He’s crazy about you,” Bucky tells you as you stand back and admire the tall, gorgeous pine now on a tree stand and looking bare without the baubles. You move your attention to Bucky, looking up at the towering soldier, furrowing your brows and shaking your head aggressively in response.

“Don’t be stupid,” You shut him down, shaking your head again before beginning the decorating process. “Can you go get a ladder?”

You don’t turn around to see if he goes but you don’t hear him go, the years of being an assassin has made him incredibly light on his feet. You bend to take a bauble out of the box and as you straighten, the hot breath raining down on your neck makes you yelp.

“Natasha has a nice ass, but yours is better, doll,” Bucky murmurs, making you shudder uncomfortably. Quick and sharp using his flesh hand, Bucky slaps your ass, causing you to thrust your hips away from him. “Steve knows it. Never shuts up about it.”

“Go get the ladder,” You hiss in reply, turning to give him a pointed stare. Bucky just smirks triumphantly, the heat rises to your skin again as he turns and trudges down the hallway, swaying his hips in mocking.

Huffing your way through the decorations, one bauble after another, tinsel, then lights. Twenty minutes later, when the elevator dings and laughter reach your ears; you stand back, admiring the beauty of the bottom half of the tree, the part you could reach.

“His pants were all the way across the restaurant…” Natasha says to the two men as she enters the common area. Stopping as I turn and look at them, pointed stare at Bucky who is clutching a ladder, looking at me with wide blue eyes.

“Good job, doll, but you missed half the tree.” Steve looks pointedly at you then Bucky, as your eyes narrow and you cross your arms over your breasts, clearly annoyed. You huff and turn your back to him, looking at the massive pine and the beautiful decorations. “Doll?”

You see him set the ladder down and move towards you, moving tentatively. He knows you’re ticked off and tackling you like he normally would was not an ideal option.

“I needed the ladder. I asked you to go get it. You went and got it. Now can we finish this thing, so I can go to bed?” You hiss at him, loud enough for him to hear, but not so loud that Steve and Natasha can hear the conversation.

“He wasn’t looking at her ass. He was looking at her feet,” Bucky whispers back. You jerk to look at him, narrowing your eyes further.

“You think he would admit it? Have you met him?” You reply, lowly. You flicker your eyes to the movement as Steve looks from Bucky to you and back again, his face scrunched up. You furrow your eyebrows him concern before redirecting your attention to the problem at hand. “Can we just finish the tree please?”

Bucky motions at the ladder and without looking at Steve, you move it and climb, and when you reach the ideal position, you look down at Bucky.

“Decorations, please,” Wiggling your fingers at him. He begins to place baubles and ornaments into your hand, watching from below as you begin to assemble the tree. You choose to not look further than Bucky, refusing to let the thought of Steve liking Natasha, or even just lusting after her ruin your first time at Christmas celebrations.

Slowly, the tree comes together. The lights are the second to last to go up and then it’s the star, a beautiful Crystal star probably costing more than every item you own, but it put the tree together beautifully.

Placing it on the branch, you lean as far back on the ladder as you can manage without sending your body flying backwards into the winter soldier. Admiring your handwork for the hundredth time, you notice the star looks a bit crooked. Adjusting it slightly, you still can’t shake the thought that it looks funny.

“Bucky?” You try to get his attention, not bothering to look down at him. “Is the star crooked or is it straight?”

You wait for a moment, expecting him to answer the question, but because he seems to have decided that the question is beyond him, you yell his name again.

“What?” Bucky says finally, confusion soaking his voice. “Oh, sorry, I was staring at your ass.”

“James Buchanan Barnes!” You exclaim, disgusted, looking down at the super soldier who is now grinning a megawatt smile and looking triumphant. You want to move down the ladder and send a kick into his smug face.

Steve suddenly stands from where he was sitting alone on the couch, reading some magazine Wanda had discarded on the coffee table and walks out of the common area. You catch a slight glance of his clenched jaw and bawled fists before he disappears behind the walls.

“Told you he is crazy about you,” Bucky says smugly. That’s it… You climb down from the ladder and slapping him so hard on the back of the head that his head snaps forward.

“Get involved in my love life again and I’ll show you in the worst of ways how strong I am,” You tell him, glaring. You clench your fist and wrap your hand around it, sliding it up and down. Humour mixing with you wanting to shove something up his ass.

“You going to show me soon, doll? Because I’m intrigued,” Bucky grins down at you. You fight the want to slap him again and instead go after Steve, who clearly needs some reassurance.

You build yourself up for the whole speech in the elevator, talking yourself into declaring your undying love for the man who more often than not wore clothes too small for him, who is kind and compassionate, who is always thinking of everyone else before himself, who would die for his team, for the goofy man who loves Scrabble, and karaoke, who is such a talented artist, and makes your heart go a mile a minute.


	2. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FILTHY SMUT AHEAD

The elevator doors slide open, your heartbeat picking up as you stare into the hallway leading to Steve’s room. The walk is short and nerve racking, you consider turning around and running for it, but somehow your feet have other plans.

So does your hand as your fist rapped against the door, indicating your arrival. You stand there, in front of the identical door to yours, and roll back and forth on your heel.

The door is jerked open aggressively, causing you to jump slightly, looking at the angry looking Steve Rogers. His eyebrows are furrowed, and his lips are set in a hard line, his pale skin flushed with heat and he looks so utterly beautiful that all the words leave your brain for a moment.

“Finished decorating the tree, Agent Y/N?” The Agent part strikes you, he says it in such an emphasis, like that’s all you are to him. It falters your spirits for a moment, maybe he doesn’t feel the same, maybe you were imagining the way he looked at Bucky when he had admitted his distracted gaze.

“Bucky can handle it,” You reply hesitantly, watching his face shift at the name. He clenches and unclenches his jaw, and you try to stop your hands as they move to smooth themselves over his protruding jaw, but your body seems to have a mind of its own today.

Your palms hit the skin, sending shock waves down your arms. He has a light stubble on his cheeks, ticking the soft skin of your hands. He looks shocked as you move closer to him, stepping over the threshold of his room.

“Don’t be mad at him,” You say lightly, hesitant. Steve just stares down at you, wide blue eyes, mouth slightly open, and flushed under your fingers. “He was trying to make you jealous.”

“Why would he want me to be jealous?” Steve questions, his eyebrows knitting together, clearly confused. You shake your head, a smile spreading across your lips.

“He was making you jealous to encourage me to tell you how I feel,” You admit, smiling up at the man. His face shifts again, this time his lips lifting up into a small smile and the worrisome look on his face evaporating. When he doesn’t say anything, you begin the speech, dropping your hands from his face to gage his reaction as you spilled your emotions to him. “I should have told you sooner. I was scared, scared that you’d leave me like everyone else has and I thought that if I told you, then maybe you wouldn’t feel comfortable with me on the team anymore and maybe you’d ask me to leave and well… You guys are my family. This is the first Christmas I’ve had since I was four or five and I just wanted it to be perfect, but I realise that it isn’t perfect without telling you how I feel about you and I just wanted you to know that…”

“Relax,” Steve murmurs. You hadn’t realised how quickly all the words were tumbling out of your mouth, like word vomit all over him. He comforts you, rubbing a hand down your shoulder and along your bicep, the warmth of his skin helping you settle.

Nodding, you continue. “I wanted you to know that, from the moment I met you, I felt this uncanny connection to you, one that I thought was maybe a mentor mentee relationship, but I realised, especially when you had that thing with Sharon that I wasn’t just looking up to you, I was falling in-love with you.”

Steve looks shocked, his hand frozen on your shoulder and his lower jaw unhinged, hanging so low he might eat some flies. It doesn’t stop you from continuing, knowing you should just tell him.

“I was so jealous of her. I tried not to show it, to be supportive because I wanted you happy, even if that meant not being with me. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, nor to say anything in reply to this, but I need you to know that I love you,” You leave it hanging out there, watching his face as he processes what you’ve told him. You’re sure that if he expected the news, he would have expected a ‘I like you’ not a full blown ‘I love you.’

“I…” Steve begins, but doesn’t continue, halting his words, his mouth hanging open.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t feel the-“ Steve surges forward, his hands are suddenly on either side of your face and his lips crushing yours. He takes one hand from your face and opts to wrap it tight around your waist as you gasp into the kiss.

It’s earth shattering; his soft, plump lips pressing against yours and his tongue taking full advantage of the gasp to slip between your lips. Despite the shock, you give in fully, your hands grasping his strong biceps and returning the kiss.

His mouth still attached to yours, he pulls you through the doorway, kicking the door shut and pressing you hard against it. Every inch of his front against yours as you moan into the kiss, giving every last pent up energy that had built up over the year to the kiss, powering it through lust and love for this man.

His hands are everywhere, moving from your face to your stomach, to your breasts, tugging the sweater up your stomach to press his fingers into your steaming skin. His fingers scramble up your abdomen into your bra, lifting the underside to slip his large hand into the garment, his fingers teasing the skin as he groans into your mouth.

“Oh, God,” You moan into his mouth as his finger grazes your nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger and rolls it, sending shockwaves down your body and surely pooling wetness in your panties.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you,” Steve murmurs as his mouth leaves yours, his bright, blue eyes staring down at you as he continues to roll your nipple in his fingers. His other hand roaming your back, until he finds your bra. Your eyebrows raise in surprise, not only because of his confession, but also because of his efficiency in removing a four-clip bra.

“Practice?” Is all you can think to say, referring to his gift of baring women’s breasts. He lifts an eyebrow at the question, grinning. You suddenly don’t want to know how many women he’s taken bras off of, but somehow you feel like you’re going to find out anyways.

“Once or twice, but the serum gave me nimble fingers,” Steve hums, his voice like honey, sickly and sweet. You smile up at him and remove the bra, one arm at a time and pull it out from under your sweater, feeling your nipples brush against the soft fabric of the knitted sweater.

You feel naked without the bra as Steve brushes his hand up your sweater, returning his large fingers to their attention of your breasts. He groans as he fills his hand with your breast and leans down to reattach your lips to his.

It’s otherworldly, the way that he kisses you, his other hand that doesn’t contain your breast comes up to tangle in the hair at the nape of your neck, tearing your head back so he can devour your mouth with an intensity that makes your knees shake.

Steve must notice how much trouble you’re having stayed upright because he dips slightly, his mouth still on yours, the hand in your hair moving to under your ass and he is hoisting you up onto his hips, gasping into his mouth you wrap your legs around him and let him hold you, the weight not even close to a struggle for him.

Your hands come up to bury themselves in the messy blonde hair, and he groans into your mouth, liking the feeling of the scrape of your nails on his scalp. His hips jutting forwards, grinding his hardness into your wetness through your pants.

His hand continues assaulting your breast, squeezing, and rolling your nipple, shockwaves of pleasure travelling through your body. He is kissing you like you’re his oxygen, and the overwhelming need to have him buried to the hilt inside you is incredibly arousing.

“Bed, bed, bed,” You repeat into his mouth, over and over, running one of your hands down the back of his neck, fisting the neckline of his shirt.

He moves effortlessly, holding you against him and stepping confidently through his room towards the bedroom, kicking the door open and he sits on the bed; long legs spread out as he seats you on his lap, his tongue rolling around in your mouth.

“Fuck,” is what you say as you grasp his shoulders, tearing your mouth from his and rolling your hips down, grinding against the hardness underneath the thick sweatpants. He’s looking at you with drooping lids, mouth open with a groan rolling from his chest as he watches you basically give him a lap dance.

His hands find your hips, pushing the hem of your sweatshirt up and lifting it over your torso to toss it across the room, your breasts bare and the look of pure arousal on his face as he admires your chest.

“I imagined what you’d look like with no clothing on,” Steve murmurs, you halt your hips for a moment and look at the man sending wave after wave of arousal through your body.

“Did your imagination do me justice?” You ask, grinning, hoping to hear the appraisals from the man you so desperately wanted to fuck the breath out of. He grins back, all sloppy and dreamy like, overcome by lust, his want evident on his features; dilated pupils, sly grin, a raging hardness that continues to throb beneath you.

“My imagination could never conjure up a creature as beautiful as you. I was not even close to how incredibly breathtaking you are,” Steve purrs, bending to press a kiss between your breasts, pressing his soft lips against your soft skin.

You hum at the feeling and rake your fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss across your breasts, your body buzzing from his compliments, unbelievably happy as how highly he thinks of you.

“I need you, Steve,” You tell him, gaining his attention. His blue eyes find yours and he grins, bright and beautiful. You reach down to unbutton your pants and begin to tug them down the moment you stand from his lap, he watches with heavy lidded eyes.

“Strip for me, doll,” He says as you take the waistband in your hands and make a move to be naked with a completely clothed Steve. His voice has gone at least three octaves deeper and it’s unbelievably sexy. You do as he asks, and pull your jeans and panties to the floor and set out of them, leaving yourself completely and utterly bare in front of your superior.

“Your turn, Captain,” You purr, grinning as you kneel, watching Steve’s eyes widen, either at the ‘Captain’ or at your position between his thick, muscular legs… or both… both is good.

You quickly tuck your fingers in the waistband of both his sweat pants and underwear and take one last look up at Steve, alluring beneath your lashes and tug them down, eager to get your hands on the man you’ve cum to the thought of so many times.

His swollen cock hits his clothed stomach the moment you tug the pants over it, watching it move and throb as you continue to remove his pants, tugging them over his feet and throwing them somewhere behind you. You don’t look up at Steve’s face, knowing he’d be completely flushed with lust, you just tentatively move your hands up his soft thighs, running your fingers over the flexing muscles.

You watch the pre-come dribble from the tip as you wrap a hand around it, no where near able to wrap your hand completely around his base, realising that you’ll have to fit it inside you as you stroke him, earning groans from the gorgeous man.

“Don’t worry, doll. It’ll fit,” Steve says, as if reading your mind. You quickly glance up at his blown eyes, hardly any blue left, and lean forwards, taking his tip in your mouth, tasting the delicious saltiness on your tongue. “My God, Y/N. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He lifts his hips as if on reflex and you take half of him into your mouth, then a couple more inches and listen to him groaning as he makes work of removing the hair tie from your hair. He doesn’t let it tumble down your back, instead makes a ponytail with his hand and guides you as you suck.

“That’s it, doll. The best, the fucking best. The most gorgeous woman in the universe,” He rambles, lightly guiding you as you take a few more inches and he hits the back of your throat, struggling against your gag reflex, but allowing the last of him to be swallowed. You look up at him as you jut your tongue along the underside of his cock, and swallow around the tip. “Doll, baby, fuck. You have to stop, or I’m going to cum down your throat.”

You pull back immediately, not wanting the fun to end, and lick your lips seductively up at him. He groans and let’s go of your hair, instead leaning to grab your hips and lift you like a ragdoll, and then you’re on his lap again.

“I’m getting the hint that you want me to ride you,” You murmur to him, pressing your hands into his stomach and fist the fabric, drawing it up his toned torso. Steve doesn’t smile, instead he just groans, throws his head back a moment before taking the back of his shirt and ripping it over his head.

He’s so fucking perfect, is all you can think, staring down at the thick pecs and bulging biceps. You don’t notice your wetness leaking down onto his thighs until Steve groans thrusts his hips up, his cock grazing your clit.

“Doll, do I make you _this_ wet?” Steve asks as he swipes a finger along his thigh and comes up with a soaking fingertip. You bite your lip, hard, staring up at your dream man.

“Why don’t you bury your cock inside me and find out?” Blunt and straight to the point; Steve grins and wraps an arm around your waist, lifting your body slightly to accommodate his hefty length. The tip catches your entrance and if it were up to you, you’d drop down and ride him into the high heavens.

“You want your Captain to fuck you, Agent Y/N?” Steve looks down at you, his face only serious, and it makes your entire body clench. You nod frantically, just wanting this torture to be over. “Then beg for it.”

“Please, Captain, please. I need your cock so bad, please bury it inside me. I promise I’ll be good. I promise.” Maybe you go overboard but his eyes flutter for a second and he does exactly as you want, pulling you down by your waist slowly, his cock sliding through the wetness as he enters you.

You throw your head back in a groan and grip his shoulders to keep from collapsing forward. He doesn’t care about maintaining upwards, because he falls forward and buries his face in your breasts, sucking on the skin.

“Fuck, yes,” You moan, rising and sinking on his cock, not bothering with adjusting with how wet he’s made you, his cock snug inside your heat. You ride him like he wants, rising and falling, rolling your hips, and bouncing up and down onto his throbbing cock.

“Such a good girl, taking me so well. We fit so perfectly, you’re taking my cock so well, doll,” Steve rambles, kissing your breasts, taking your nipples into his mouth, and sucking them, groaning against the skin. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Thought of you riding me endless times. Always wished that I’d be able to see you like this, so naked and beautiful on top of me, my glorious girl, all mine.”

‘Mine’ has you clenching around him, throwing your head back and dropping yourself down hard on his cock. You ride him with every wanton feeling you’ve ever felt when looking at him, every dirty dream, every fantasy.

“I’m all yours, Captain, all yours,” You moan back, grasping the back of his neck in one hand as he lifts his head. You lean up, and press your lips against his, grounding your hips down against his, the coil in your stomach tightening.

As Steve returns the kiss, you realise slowly that you were so hasty to get him inside of you that a condom was not on the tables. The panic settles almost instantly when the thought of his cum dripping from within you stirs something in your stomach, you just kiss him and ride him like it’s the last thing you’ll ever do.

Steve is groaning, thrusting his hips up to meet yours and running his hands along your soft back. You’re riding him, bouncing, and pressing kisses down his neck and over his light stubble when the coil begins to send you crazy.

“I can feel you clenching, doll. Cum for me,” Steve purrs, shifting his hips. As his cock shifts slightly inside of you, you jerk forwards as it hits your g-spot, snapping the coil and sending you into a frenzy. You bury your face in Steve’s shoulder and cry out, freezing on top of him as your orgasm takes over.

“Steve,” You moan, holding your body close to his, wanting to feel him as your body shakes and your brain turns to mush.

It takes a moment to get your groundings, his thrusts never ceasing as you clench and unclench around him. His groans and pants as his heartrate rises with his own orgasm, you sit up slightly to look at him, beginning to roll your hips again for his orgasm.

“That’s it, pretty girl. Make your Captain cum,” Steve groans, burying his fingers in your head and tugging you head back so he can kiss you with all the emotions you’re sure he’s feeling. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Arching your back, letting Steve thrust up hard against you, the unrelenting pace of his fucking, you feel another orgasm begin to rise in your stomach, overwhelming your senses. Steve is fucking you like you’ve always known he would, the innocent, lovely soldier who loves to pull his woman’s hair and fuck them like an animal in heat.

“Captain, oh god. Harder, please, fuck,” You shout when he moves away from your lips. Steve grins, almost evilly, and before you know it, you’re on your back.

He’s thrusting into you with a renewed pace, harder and harder by the second, your entire body in overdrive. He grasps your hips so hard you thought they might bruise, but it doesn’t concern you as the orgasm comes closer and closer, and so does his. He groans and grips you harder, fucking into you all wanton.

“Cum with me, doll. Cum with your Captain,” Steve shouts, shifting and the moment he hits your g-spot again, you’re over the edge and so is he, slamming into you and holding your body tight as his cock twitches and spurts hot seed into you. The thought of his cum unprotected inside you, thrills you beyond belief, the love of your life, and a life with him.

“Holy shit,” Is all you say as he rolls off of you and pulls your body into his side, sweat sticking your hair to your face.

“That was…” Steve begins.

“Incredible,” You finish, grinning up at him.

“Exactly,” He grins back, settling back into the bed. You look up at him, aware of the change this brings to both of you.

“Does this mean you feel the same way?” You ask, attempting to broach the subject. Steve casts his eyes down at you, and you suddenly feel nervous, like you didn’t just have him inside of you.

“I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Y/N. You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met; kind, loving, wonderful, beautiful.” Your eyes begin to tear up, looking into the eyes of the beautiful man, the man that loves you.

“Steve…” You say a moment later, he hums in response. “I’m not on birth control.”

You feel him tense underneath you, his muscles flexing and unflexing. You wipe the tears from under your eyes and address the elephant in the room.

“It doesn’t scare me, if that’s what you think. I’m in-love with you and I want to spend my life with you,” You tell him, looking into his wide blue eyes, and for a moment, you don’t know what he is going to do, demand you get a morning after pill or kick you out, but then he smiles, full blown and bright.

“Whatever happens, I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve replies, you laugh at his and Bucky’s damn promise to each other and realise that this is truly a Christmas miracle. “We can be a family.”

He reaches the hand that was lying lazily on your hip to your stomach and just spreads his long fingers on the skin, and as you look down at his caress, you begin to cry.

“Doll?” He asks, worried.

“Thank you for giving me the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” You tell him, looking down at his hand on the stomach that will bear his children, knowing that from now until forever, Christmas will no longer be filled with loneliness and heartache, instead it’ll be filled with love.

“Merry Christmas, doll,” He says, tugging the blanket up over you’s.

“Merry Christmas, Captain,” You reply cheekily, settling down into his warm embrace and begin to drift into the best sleep you’ve ever had.


End file.
